Gold Leaf
Gold Leaf is the fifth and last plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She was revealed in the Lost City Part 2 trailer, and her gameplay features were showcased in a developer diary on June 23, 2015. Gold Leaf is an instant-use plant that creates a Gold Tile upon planting, similarly to how Tile Turnip creates Power Tiles. Unlike the Tile Turnip, Gold Leaf can only be selected in Lost City levels. She cannot be planted on existing Gold Tiles or Power Tiles, nor under endangered plants. Origins Gold Leaf is based on a leaf, a thin, flattened plant organ, located above ground and specialized for photosynthesis. Her name is possibly a reference to a "gold leaf," which is gold that has been hammered into a thin sheet (and thus not actually a plant). Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 RECHARGE: Slow Gold Leaves create a Gold Tile on planting. "For a small initial investment, you too can generate huge sun," says Gold Leaf. She's a firm believer in solar markets. Strategies Due to the nature of Gold Leaf, she can only be rightly compared to a plant like Tile Turnip. The latter plant shows superiority when it comes to function and power, but he is not as easy to use and practical as Gold Leaf. This is not mentioning that Tile Turnip practically requires Power Lily in order to exert his full potential. However, the fact that Gold Leaf is limited to Lost City only makes it extremely undesirable to try out any more elaborate strategies with her. As Lost City levels are the only ones with naturally occurring Gold Tiles, it restricts the necessity of Gold Leaf in such an environment. While she is not needed in regular levels, the player should consider adapting Gold Leaf to their strategy in Temple of Bloom, the Endless Zone of Lost City. The levels in the said Endless Zone have unusually low amounts of Gold Tiles pre-placed on the lawn. This is possibly the game encouraging the use of Gold Leaf, and her use here certainly pays off more than in regular levels due to the fact that the levels themselves are longer. However, even here Gold Leaf is not vital or particularly outstanding, and it should be only considered if the player has all eight seed slots, as otherwise they might be wasting space for much more valuable plants. Gold Leaf should not be planted in a space where the player will surely not place another plant. It is a waste of sun and recharge time, and the ensuing Gold Tile will also allows Imp Porters to set up their camp. It is advised that they are planted near the left side of the lawn. Gallery General Goldleaf almanac.png|Almanac entry HDGoldLeaf.png|HD Gold Leaf GoldLeafSP.png|Seed packet GoldLeafImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Gold Leaf Card.png|Endless Zone card Gold Leaf creates Gold Tile.gif|Gold Leaf creating a Gold Tile (animated) Bright tile.png|Gold Leaf creating a Gold Tile Goldleaf trailer.png|Gold Leaf as seen in the trailer ATLASES PLANTGOLDLEAF 768 00 PTX.png|Gold Leaf's sprites Ragweeds to Riches2.png|Gold Leaf in the Ragweeds to Riches achievement icon Getting Gold Leaf's First Costume.jpg|Getting her first costume Getting Gold Leaf's Second Costume.jpg|Getting her second costume Getting Gold Leaf's Third Costume.jpg|Getting her third costume GoldLeafonmap.png|Gold Leaf on the map Gold Leaf Banned.PNG|Gold Leaf cannot be used in this level Chinese version Goldseed.JPG|Gold Leaf's seed packet Gold Leaf Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Can't use Gold Leaf.jpg|Gold Leaf cannot be used in this level Gold Leaf Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Trivia *Despite what the Almanac entry says, Gold Leaf's recharge is not in fact Slow, but rather slightly faster. This trait is shared with Electric Blueberry. *Sometimes, when Gold Leaf is planted, Tile Turnip's sound effect can be heard. **This happens when the player chooses both Tile Turnip and Gold Leaf, planting the former one first, then planting the latter one later on. *Gold Leaf's Super Saiyan-based costume is internally nicknamed "Hairstyle 9001," a reference to the "Over 9000" internet meme. See also *Gold Tile *Tile Turnip *Ragweeds to Riches *Sun Category:Lost City Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Instant-use plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Tile plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:World-exclusive plants Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) obtained plants